marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 26
when she spied him leaving the house in costume. While in the kitchen, Peter expresses his displeasure that the Bugle is blaming Spider-Man for the recent kidnapping of Normie Osborn, even though there is proof that it was done by the Green Goblin.Normie was indeed kidnapped by the Green Goblin and rescued by Spider-Man during the Spider-Hunt event. This leads into another tirade about how Norman Osborn is using his part-ownership of the Daily Bugle to attack his alter-ego.Osborn bought half ownership of the Bugle from J. Jonah Jameson in . However, Mary Jane is sick of hearing about Norman Osborn and his schemes against Spider-Man and tells Peter to give it a break, especially since they are running late for classes. Meanwhile, in the Bronx, the Hydro-Man is reading the newspaper while hiding out from the law. Reading about how the Bugle has a 5 million-dollar bounty on Spider-Man's head, Morrie Bench decides to take advantage of this to draw out his old foe and the money for himself.The narrative briefly explains Hydro-Man's origins here. Bench became the Hydro-Man in . While at the Symkarian Embassy, the Sandman and Silver Sable watch the news. The Sandman can't believe that Spider-Man is capable of doing this. Silver Sable is also disturbed by this and suggests that they investigate and see if this is the Spider-Man they know.Silver Sable has reason to suspect that this might be another Spider-Man since she had recently encountered Ben Reilly during his short tenure as Spider-Man in . Later that day at the Daily Bugle, Peter is approached by Billy Walters who reminds him that they were supposed to go see a movie the night before. Peter feels terrible for blowing him off without a word. That's when Desiree Winthrop arrives looking for Peter Parker after calling for him for some time.Desiree has been trying to contact Peter since and tried again in . She has come to talk to Peter about his "cousin" Ben Reilly. Since Ben's tragic death she has had some strange feelings and wants to talk to Peter about them when he has a moment.Desiree was part of Ben Reilly's social circle from until he died in . As she is trying to explain herself, Peter overhears reports that Hydro-Man has hijacked a bus full of people and demands that Spider-Man face him, making an abrupt apology, Peter tells Desiree he has to go and rushes out leaving her with Billy. In the Bronx, Hydro-Man has his hostages trapped inside a water tower while he is waiting for Spider-Man. However, it is the Sandman who attacks Bench first. Morrie is not happy to see the Sandman, especially after their last encounter.The last time Hydro-Man and Sandman clashed they were accidentally merged together into the Mud-Thing in - . Meanwhile, Adrian Toomes -- aka the Vulture -- is before a judge for his past crimes. Surprisingly, his lawyer manages to convince the judge that due to Toomes old age that he is no longer a threat to society. This ploy actually works and he is released from custody. When asked what he plans to do with his retirement, Adrian tells his lawyer he has one more annoyance to deal with before he can finally rest. Back in the Bronx, Spider-Man decides to save the hostages while Sandman is dealing with Hydro-Man. After convincing the people trapped in the water tower that he means them no harm he begins helping them out. However, the battle outside damages the water tower causing more danger. Finally, the situation is pacified when Silver Sable arrives on the scene and uses a freeze gun to turn both Sandman and Hydro-Man into ice so the battle can end. With only one hostage left, a woman who was knocked out in the panic, Spider-Man realizes that he is at risk of getting captured if he goes out alone. Instead, he changes into his street clothes and climbs out with her, twisting his ankle in the process. His gambit pays off as he is assumed to be another one of the hostages. Once Peter is out of sight his rigged Spider-Man costume comes popping out prompting officers to open fire on it. When they check on the body, they discover it is merely a dummy made out of webbing used to fool them. Later that evening, in his spare costume, Peter pays a visit to Hobie Brown to ask him for help on this new idea that he has. ... The Prelude to Identity Crisis continues in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man: * - Peter battles Hydro-Man with Sandman. * - Spider-Man enlists Hobie Brown's help to create new gear for his new costumes. Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** Rent house *** **** Water tower ** *** *** *** Courthouse Items: * Daily Bugle newspaper * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes Events in this story occur behind the scenes that affects the chronology of the following characters: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}